megaethranorioum_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Mortal Kombat Trilogy
Mortal Kombat Trilogy (MKT) is a fighting game released by Midway in 1996 as a standalone update to Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 for the PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Sega Saturn and PCs. Further versions were also released for the Game.com and R-Zone. It features a similar basic gameplay system and the same story as Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, but adds characters and stages restored from Mortal Kombat and Mortal Kombat II. New additions to the game included the "Aggressor" bar, and a new finishing move called Brutality, a long combination of attacks that ends with the opponent exploding. The game was met with mixed reviews upon release. Gameplay Mortal Kombat Trilogy introduces the Aggressor bar, which fills as the combatants fight (twice as much if the opponent is blocking). Once the bar is filled, it grants the character fast movement and greater attack damage for a short period of time. Many characters gained additional special moves. Some were simple edits of existing moves (such as Stryker throwing two grenades instead of one), while others were unused animations never implemented in their intended previous games. These special moves included MK Kano's Knife Spin move, MKII Kung Lao's Air Torpedo, Goro's Spinning Punch move, Raiden's Lightning that shoots from behind the opponent, and Baraka's Blade Spin move. Additionally, Shao Kahn gained a throw and grab-and-punch move, and Motaro gained a proper throw move. Sub-Zero's famous "spine-rip" Fatality reappears in the game, but is completely censored, as the screen blacks out with only the "Fatality" text visible. This was due to avoid having to re-animate the fatality for this game.[citation needed] Trilogy adds the "Brutality" finishing move, which requires the player to perform an 11-button combo in order to rapidly beat on their opponent until they explode. (Brutalities have been previously featured in the Mega Drive/Genesis and SNES ports of UMK3.) All of the arenas that featured a Stage Fatality are featured in this game, except the Pit II. All of the battle arenas that were featured in MKII, MK3, and UMK3 are available in MKT, but only four backgrounds from the original Mortal Kombat were featured (Courtyard, Goro's Lair, the Pit, and the Pit Bottom). The PC, PlayStation, and Sega Saturn versions lack The Hidden Portal and Noob's Dorfen stages from MK3, while the Nintendo 64 version lacks Kahn's Arena and the Bank from MKII and MK3, respectively. Kharacters Along with the Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 roster, Trilogy adds Raiden and Baraka exactly as they appeared in Mortal Kombat II, with added running animations especially created for MK Trilogy. Johnny Cage was also added to the roster, this time portrayed by Chris Alexander (replacing Daniel Pesina, who was now legally at odds with Midway). He kept his moves from MKII except for the Split Punch, which was excluded since none of the characters from MK3/''UMK3'' had graphics for getting hit in the groin. Bosses Goro, Kintaro, Motaro and Shao Kahn are also playablecharacters from the start (except for the Nintendo 64 version where only Motaro and Shao Kahn are included and must be unlocked via a cheat menu).2 The PC, PlayStation and Saturn versions also contain alternate versions of Jax, Kung Lao, Kano and Raiden as they appeared in the first two titles. Contrarily to MKII Raiden and Baraka, these versions of the characters did not get proper running animations, and just feature a sped-up version of their walk animation when they try to run. Two new secret characters appear as well, depending on the version of the game. Most versions have Chameleon, a semi-transparent ninja who rapidly switches between all the other male ninjas (Classic Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Noob Saibot, Human Smoke, Rain, Reptile, and Ermac) during combat. This character is playable by performing a special button combination. The Nintendo 64 version replaced him with a female character named Khameleon, who switches between the other female ninjas instead. Stages Every battle arena that has been featured in Mortal Kombat II, Mortal Kombat 3, and Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 makes an appearance in this game. The PlayStation and Sega Saturn versions only lack the Hidden Portal and Noob Saibot's Dorfen from MK3 and the N64 version lacks Kahn's Arena from MKII and The Bank from MK3. However, only a handful of backgrounds from the first Mortal Kombat make it into this game such as the Courtyard, Goro's Lair, the Pit, and the Pit Bottom. Palace Gates, Warrior Shrine and Throne Room were removed. The N64 game also includes a new level, the Star Bridge, which is basically a different take on the Pit II background. Some older backgrounds are also "enhanced", with extra graphics and added animation. Some examples of this are: The Pit I, which features two different sky backdrops (a pitch black, star-filled sky in the N64 version, and the same sky backdrop as The Pit II in the CD-ROM versions), Kahn's Arena, which has removed Kano and Sonya from the side platforms since they are playable, The Courtyard, which replaces Shang Tsung with Shao Kahn, The Portal, which now includes a temple-like building on each side of the stage, The Bank, where the stone floor has been replaced with a new red carpet, Scorpion's Lair, which features giant skulls on both ends rather than just the left end, and the N64's Kahn's Kave, which has animated clouds and fire added to it. The N64's Lost Bridge also has Hornbuckle and Blaze appear at random in its background. Many of the background music tracks remain intact from MKII and MK3, especially for the CD-ROM versions of the game, but many of the songs are not played with their correct levels. The N64 version only uses music from MK3. Oddly enough, all of the music taken from MK3 on the CD-ROM games is noticeably slowed down in both speed and pitch. (most likely to give this update of the game a more darker feel) None of the music from the original Mortal Kombat makes it into any of the stages (or the entire game). All of the levels that featured Stage Fatalities made it into this game except for the Stage Fatality featured in the Pit II level. Because of the amount of trouble it would have been to film extra animations with actors for the non-''Mortal Kombat II'' character sprites for the Pit II's overhead fall, they simply left the Fatality out completely. Layers The following displays the Kombat Zones where a character can be uppercutted into different backgrounds. * The Subway → The Street * The Bank → The Rooftop (CD-ROM versions only) * The Soul Chamber → The Balcony * Scorpion's Lair → Kahn's Kave * Goro's Lair → The Armory → Kombat Tomb (N64 version only) Arenas Nintendo 64 Version: # Subway # Street # Roof # Balcony # Soul Chamber # Bridge # Bell Tower # The Temple # Graveyard # Pit 3 # Scislac Busorez # Scorpion's Lair # Waterfront # Jade's Desert # Kahn's Kave # Dead Pool # Kombat Tomb # Wasteland # Tower # Living Forest # Armory # Pit 2 # Portal # Courtyard # Pit # Pit Bottom # Goro's Lair # Star Bridge # Hidden Portal # Noob Saibot's Dorfen (only on 2 player) Playstation Version includes: # Bank # Shao Kahn's Arena Development Actors Ho Sung Pak (Liu Kang), Philip Ahn (Shang Tsung), Elizabeth Malecki (Sonya Blade), Katalin Zamiar (Kitana/Mileena/Jade) and Dan Pesina (Johnny Cage and Scorpion/Sub-Zero/Reptile/Smoke) all left Midway prior to the production of the game due to royalty disputes, and so their respective roles were played by new actors. Initially publisher Williams Entertainment stated that Johnny Cage would not be included in the game at all due to the dispute with Pesina.6 Carlos Pesina's original sprites were used for Raiden's gameplay, but Sal Divita's image was used for his versus screen picture. Most of the background music tracks from MKII and MK3 remained intact, especially for the CD-ROM versions of the game. In all versions of the game, many of the tracks do not match their respective arenas when compared to their original arcade counterparts. In all versions of MKT, none of the music from the original Mortal Kombat game is used. All of the CD-ROM games read the background music directly from the CD, providing high-quality CD sound, but all of the music loops used when "Finish Him/Her" appears. All of the music taken from MK3 on the CD-ROM MKT games is noticeably slowed down in both speed and pitch. When these particular songs were converted to MKT's Red Book CD-DA quality, they were downsampled without resampling them to maintain the original tempo and pitch in the PC, PlayStation and Saturn versions. Casts * Baraka, Kano & Kabal: Richard Divizio * Lt. Sonya Blade: Kerri Hoskins * Maj. Jackson Briggs a.k.a. Jax: John Parrish * Johnny Cage: Chris Alexander * Kurtis Stryker: Michael O' Brien * Liu Kang: Eddie Wong * Kung Lao: Tony Marquez * Nightwolf, Sektor, Cyrax, & Smoke (cyborg): Sal Divita * Sub-Zero, Shang Tsung, Scorpion, Reptile, Smoke (human), Rain, Ermac, Noob Saibot & Chameleon: John Turk * Raiden: Carlos Pesina * Kitana, Jade, Mileena & Khameleon: Becky Gable * Sindel: Lia Montelongo * Shao Kahn: Brian Glynn * Shao Kahn's Voice: Steve Ritchie Bugs and glitches * If Human Smoke's Teleport Punch Fatality is performed on an opponent standing at either end of the stage, the punch will completely miss the opponent and he/she will continue standing, unharmed. The game, however, will still register it as a Fatality. * By exploiting bugs, most characters can perform infinite combos. * On the N64 version, if the "Auto" combo option is chosen, character combos will be initiated much faster than on the Playstation or Saturn versions. * On the N64 version, performing Mercy as Shao Kahn will result in him saying "Smoke Shows Mercy". * On the N64 version, getting a flawless victory will result in a glitched clicking sound before the character's name, e.g. "KSheeva Wins...Flawless Victory". * On the N64 version, when Motaro performs his Head Rip Fatality, at times the head will either hang off a single finger of his hand or off his hand entirely. * On the N64 version, when Shao Kahn and Motaro (CPU) defeat your character without doing a Fatality, they will just stand there on the Finish Him/Her screen; the player falls down almost straight away instead of wobbling about for a few seconds as would normally happen. Occasionally, some non-boss CPU characters will also enter their win pose but the Finish Him/Her timer doesn't cut off abruptly like with the bosses. * On the N64 version, if Noob Saibot performs his Teleport Slam Fatality on a female combatant or a male character that does not have the same grunts as Nightwolf, they will make Nightwolf screaming Fatality sound. * On the N64 version, when fighting in the Dead Pool and an opponent is knocked into the acid near the right side of the stage, it is possible for the dissolved skeleton to float to the right instead of the left, floating past the acid and into the wall background sprite until it stops. * On the N64 version, the sound effects are set up for the wrong characters. For example, Scorpion, Human Smoke, Stryker and Kabal use Kano, Jax, and Shang Tsung's voice, but only use the "Oww!" sound when hit with a heavy move. Other male characters using the same sound effects such as Baraka, Jax, Ermac, Kano and Shang Tsung are not affected, saying either "Oww!" or "Ahhh!" randomly when hit (example, a Teleport Stomp or throw from Sheeva). Also, Sub-Zero, Kung Lao, Raiden and Johnny Cage use Nightwolf's voice, saying either "Oww!" or "Ahhh!" randomly when hit. Other male characters using the same sound effects such as Reptile, Nightwolf, Rain, and Noob Saibot are affected, only use the "Oww!" sound when hit with a heavy move. However Nightwolf, Reptile, Rain, Noob Saibot, Kano, Jax, Shang Tsung, Ermac, Baraka, Cyrax, Sektor, and Robot Smoke use Nightwolf's Fatality scream and Scorpion, Human Smoke, Stryker, Kabal, Sub-Zero, Johnny Cage, Raiden, and Kung Lao use Sub-Zero and Kung Lao's Fatality scream. * On the N64 version, when one is fighting at The Pit and knocks an opponent into the pit itself, he/she will fly into the air high enough to see the night sky cut off at the very top, showing a little bit of a simple black background above where it is cut off. * On the N64 version, when Liu Kang performs his victory stance, his lower torso changes slightly halfway through (when he bows, it is slightly bigger). * On the N64 version, the character's voices will blend into one another if attacks are frequent enough (another pain sound will register with another hit before the one preceding it ends). * If the PlayStation version is played on the PlayStation 2, instead of going to Kahn's Treasures, the screen turns black and music plays if Arcade Mode or 8-Player Kombat are cleared. This renders the game completely unplayable until the system is either turned off or reset. * When fighting at The Pit, it is possible to perform a combo that takes away the opponent's health and, if the combo ends in an uppercut, knock them onto the spikes below. If long enough, the combo can even go past the "Finish Him/Her!" announcement. * The PlayStation version of the game is heavily succeptable to glitches when being played on a PlayStation 2 or PlayStation 3. Most notably, winning the arcade mode will cause the game to crash. Release PlayStation This version was developed by Avalanche Software, and was released alongside the Super NES and Genesis versions of Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 in North America.7 There are at least three public revisions of this game for the PlayStation; the final version is the North American Greatest Hits and European Platinum edition. With each revision, aspects of the gameplay were refined, producing gameplay closer to that of Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 for the arcade. Many of the infinite combos and bugs found in the game only existed in earlier revisions.8 Shang Tsung never appears anywhere within the "Choose Your Destiny" towers, probably because of the loading delays when morphing in the PlayStation version (there are options to completely turn off morphs and letting the system load two additional characters into memory when playing as Shang Tsung, eliminating the long loading delays when morphing in MK3); the only time the CPU ever controls Tsung is during the attract mode. After beating the PlayStation version of the game, the final message in the credits says "MK4 coming in 1997". The PlayStation version of the game exhibits a number of bugs when played on a PlayStation 2 or PlayStation 3 game console, which causes the game to become unplayable. Nintendo 64 The Nintendo 64 port, which was released a month after the PlayStation version, is based on the Windows PC and PlayStation versions of Mortal Kombat 3 and the Sega Saturn version of Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. This edition includes 3-on-3 simultaneous battles as an exclusive feature.9 In this version, like in the arcade, the player begins the game with four credits, but after playing a two-player match, the player earns an extra credit, while in the CD-ROM versions anyone can play for free. Free Play must be unlocked on the N64 version, which also has a more cohesive "Supreme Demonstration" feature (which shows every Fatality, Babality, Friendship, Animality, and Brutality for every character) than the PS or Saturn versions (as the latter versions needed to load the Fatalities and thus cannot show every one in the allotted time). This version only uses music from MK3 and it is played through the system's internal synth, resulting in considerably lower quality than the CD versions. However, all ending tunes and music loops used during the "Finish Him/Her" sequences are intact, unlike in the CD-ROM versions. Due to cartridge limitations, only 30 characters are included, instead of the 37 featured in the other console versions. The N64 port lacks Goro and Kintaro; the classic versions of Jax, Kung Lao, Kano, and Raiden; as well as the unmasked Sub-Zero (however, the masked Sub-Zero can perform both Sub-Zeros' special moves).2 Chameleon is replaced with the secret character Khameleon, a grey female ninja that randomly switches between Kitana, Mileena and Jade.2 The N64 version of the game, like MK3 and UMK3, provides the player with an "Ultimate Kombat Kode" screen after a single player game is over, where a 6-digit code can be entered to unlock Human Smoke and Khameleon for normal play. The N64 game also includes a new stage, the Star Bridge, made of the Pit II's background with a star-filled sky. Some older backgrounds are also enhanced with extra graphics and added animation. For example, the Pit I features two different sky backgrounds (a pitch black, star-filled sky in the N64 version, and the same sky background as the Pit II in the CD-ROM versions); Kahn's Kave has animated clouds and a glowing floor added to it; and the Lost Bridge has Hornbuckle and Blaze appear at random in the background. In the N64 version, the Graveyard stage has more names on the gravestones near the front: besides those of the original Midway design team for MK3, names of the team at Williams Entertainment were added, and the date of death on the stones was changed to the creators' birthdates. In this version there are two secret menus, because not all the playable characters are unlocked from the start. Motaro and Shao Kahn can each perform a Fatality exclusive to this port. They also have an aggressor meter, unlike in other versions.2 In the Subway's stage fatality, new animations were added for the characters. Nightwolf has a very different Friendship move exclusive to this version, which he pulls out 3 hatchets and begins to juggle, as opposed to turning into Raiden since this character became playable in this game (although in the other versions, Nightwolf retains his original MK3 Friendship move). In addition, many frames of animation were cut from each character.2 Sega Saturn The Sega Saturn version, converted by Point of View and released almost a year after the PlayStation and Nintendo 64 versions, is a straight conversion of the PlayStation version without any substantial changes in content. Due to hardware differences and inadequate code adapting, the porting process from the PlayStation had some technical changes, which included the replacement of almost all transparency effects with mesh patterns and the loss of certain voice samples, like most fighters' running yells and some alternative phrases used by characters like Raiden and Scorpion in their attacks. PC The PC version is a direct port of the PlayStation version, developed by Point of View and released almost at the same time as the Sega Saturn port. This port is identical to the PlayStation version, lacking the extra load times and providing some minor cosmetic differences in the game introduction. There were at least two public revisions of this game for the PC, and the final version (indicated by the word "final" next to the version number in the about dialog box) has gameplay identical to the Greatest Hits release on PlayStation. Game.com The game was a launch release for the Game.com handheld console. The game includes a multiplayer mode, accessible only with the compete.com game link cable (to link two Game.com consoles together). Only 13 characters (Cyrax, Ermac, Jade, Mileena, Sektor, Kitana, Motaro, Nightwolf, Noob Saibot, Raiden, Reptile and Shao Kahn) and 10 Kombat Zones remain in this version (screenshots of early releases showed a different assortment of characters). In addition, each character only has two special moves and four finishing moves: one Fatality, Babality, Friendship, and Brutality. In this version, each finishing move has the same command for every character. Reception |} The game's critical reception has varied considerably, depending on the platform and publication. French magazine Super Power gave the Nintendo 64 version 91%, favoring it over the PlayStation version.20 The four reviewers of Electronic Gaming Monthly all gave the Nintendo 64 version their recommendation, citing the impressive amount of content and absence of load times, though Dan Hsu and Crispin Boyer found the graphics disappointing given the capabilities of the console. Both Boyer and Shawn Smith said the game had converted them to Mortal Kombat fandom.12 GamePro's Major Mike likewise praised the amount of content, as well as the accurate recreation of the arcade games' graphics, the addition of the Aggressor meter, and the application of new mechanics to characters from older games in the series. He complained that the game suffers from some slowdown and muted music, but concluded it "delivers with all the fighters, secrets, and carnage that made the series the phenomenon it is today."25 Jeff Gerstmann of GameSpot contradicted Major Mike, saying that the music is normal for a non-CD game and it is the sound effects (which Major Mike described as "arcade-perfect") that sound muffled. And while he complimented the Nintendo 64 version's large selection of play modes, he said it is conspicuously missing frames of animation from the arcade games, and that the characters left out of this version are "favorites".14 Peer Schneider of IGN contended that all of the audio aspects sound muffled. He said the Nintendo 64 version is a faithful conversion of the arcade games, though he compared it unfavorably to the PlayStation version. However, he held that the arcade games themselves are too aged to merit appearance on the Nintendo 64, referring to them as five years old (in actuality, Mortal Kombat 3 was barely a year old at the time, and even the oldest in the series was four years old).17 Mortal Kombat Trilogy was said to be a "particularly horrible game" among the Nintendo 64 library by Forbes,26 but was honored in Nintendo Power Awards '96, coming second in the category "Best Tournament Fighting Game".27 Reviewing the PlayStation version, Major Mike criticized the overly difficult opponent AI and the unbalanced nature of the playable boss characters, and said the music tracks "sound like a 45 record played at 33 RPM." He nonetheless concluded it to be "a must for any fighting gamer's library", due to the responsive controls and large amount of content.28 Though Electronic Gaming Monthly never reviewed the PlayStation version of Mortal Kombat Trilogy, they ran a four-page feature comparing it to the Nintendo 64 version. Shawn Smith picked the Nintendo 64 version as the one to buy, saying that the major bugs in the PlayStation version outweigh the Nintendo 64 version's various shortcomings. The other three members of the review team all voted for the PlayStation version, particularly citing the additional characters and the lower price ($49.99 as compared to $69.99 for the Nintendo 64 version).2 They later named both versions runner-up for Fighting Game of the Year, behind Tekken 2.29 Released at a time when the Nintendo 64's popularity was burgeoning and there were few competing games for the system, the Nintendo 64 version of Mortal Kombat Trilogy saw impressive sales figures.30 According to a later IGN retrospective, Mortal Kombat Trilogy "offered something no fan could ignore: It brought every character from the series into the fold, along with most of the levels, making for one massive game that had enough to please everyone. Sure, some of the balance went out the window with the massive cast, but it was a small price to pay to make the Mortal Kombat family whole again, and it gave fans the closure they needed for Midway to move on to Mortal Kombat 4."31 Trivia * The N64 version of the game, like MK3 and UMK3, provides the player with an "Ultimate Kombat Kode" screen after a single player game is over where a 6 digit code can be entered to unlock Human Smoke and Khameleon for normal play. The code (113-840) remained undocumented until April 26, 2007 when it was posted by a user named "Proto K" on a ROM hacking forum board (Acmlm's board II). When used "FROM THIS POINT ON.... SMOKE AND KHAMELEON ARE AT YOUR CONTROL" appears and they both become selectable at the character select screen. Both characters, however, could be unlocked through other cheat codes as well. Despite the other means of unlocking the two characters, this "UKK" is currently one of the most elusive cheats ever in Mortal Kombat''history. * Similar to ''Mortal Kombat 3, finishing moves cannot be performed on boss characters. In the disc versions of the game, none of the boss characters feature any finishing moves. The N64 version however gives Fatalities to Shao Kahn and Motaro. ** There is no announcer for Goro, due to the lack of any existing recordings to repurpose. * Human Smoke's icon is a reversed recolor of Classic Sub-Zero, while Khameleon's icon is a reversed recolor of Kitana. * Chameleon's icon is a version of Rain in the N64 version of the game, despite not being playable. * Shao Kahn's Arena was removed in the N64 version of the game and some arena titles are renamed. * The N64 version of the game is notable for having inferior audio quality, resulting in voice clips sounding muffled. * Nightwolf has a new Friendship exclusive to the N64 version of the game, where he juggles his axes as opposed to transforming into Raiden. * Johnny Cage was the only character who was exclusively recreated for this game, while Baraka and Raiden had versus screen sprites and running sprites created for them. The Mortal Kombat version of Kano features new sprites created by modifying and compositing his Mortal Kombat and Mortal Kombat 3 sprites. * This is the first game to feature Johnny Cage wearing his trademark sunglasses during fights, as opposed to before where he would only put them on during a victory stance. This trend would continue for the rest of the series. * This is the first game in the series to not have an arcade release. * Despite being the version of Mortal Kombat 3 to offer the most content, the game has not been re-released on any modern consoles, instead being represented by Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. * The Graveyard stage was slightly altered for the N64 version; the developer's gravestones now read "8-30-96" as the date of death, corresponding with Trilogy's release. Category:Games Category:Fighting Games